Beautiful dreams
by Star-chan
Summary: Goku has nightmares¡Ä and he runs off to someone¡Ä?? Sanzo / Goku..hehe...my favourite pairing!!


Beautiful Dreams by Star-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to the great Kazuya Minekura-sensei and I don't own it...  
  
Extremely Short Summary: Goku has nightmares... and he runs off to someone...??  
  
Author's Note: My first Saiyuki fanfic!!! The pairing is quite obvious... cause I love this pairing... Trying to make this a romance fic... but I'm not really good at it... so hontou ni gomen nasai if it's not nice!! I've never read Saiyuki Gaiden and have no idea what happened then... maybe a bit... but really not sure what happened so I just made up that part... And if I copied anything from anyone's fic... Hontou ni Gomen nasai!!!!!!.. I didn't mean to!!!!!  
  
~~ Goku ~~  
  
I've always looked away from the sun... but then, it came to me... and I couldn't look away.  
  
~~ Dream ~~  
  
It was me, with long hair and shackles on my wrists, ankles and neck, but it was still me, only that I was younger. I was in a prisoner's cell and the sun was rising. A few birds flew past the cell and I looked at them longingly, wanting to be free or at least have some friends, but I had none. I was alone... and to add to my suffering, I was chained to a rock.  
  
Then, a small bird flew into my cell and stayed with me, as if accepting me to be it's friend. When I approached it, it didn't fly away, instead, it chirped happily and I smiled, happy to finally have a friend, and I called it P-chan. However, P-chan didn't stay with me the whole day... it left me in the evening, and I was alone again. But P-chan came back the next day, and it caused me to smile happily as we played together again... I promised P-chan I would not eat it even if I would starve to death, for it was my only friend... and besides, hunger was nothing to me, compared with the solitude and darkness I felt everyday. Then, P-chan chirped cutely again, which caused me to smile...  
  
And the next day, P-chan came back and we played again and the routine continued for a few days. However, one day, P-chan didn't come, I waited anxiously for P-chan, but it still didn't appear. As the sun was setting, I saw a small little yellow lump of fur, making it's way towards my cell. And then, suddenly it chirped and stopped moving, and, I realized that it was P- chan... and P-chan was dying... I tried to pull it nearer to me as tears fell down from my eyes but I couldn't reach it and as I called out to it, P- chan didn't answer back like it usually did. I still tried to stretch my hand to reach it but I still couldn't reach it... and all I could do was to cry miserably, shouting out P-chan's name... silently blaming the gods why it had to be this way. Wanting to know why was I destined to stay here... to be alone in this small cave...  
  
And after that, darkness took over... I was running away, as far as I could from the black shadow that wanted to engulf me in darkness. But it keep on getting bigger and faster, and it seemed that I couldn't run away from the darkness. Then, I would be alone again, waiting for ' my sun' to find me again. Suddenly, a guy with long blond hair appeared, covering the darkness. And I ran to him, hugging him as tears came down my face, tears of happiness for seeing him and to finally have company, someone that shined my life... he was my sun. And I was no longer alone... for I had my sun.  
  
But then, the shadow came again and formed into a pointed form and pierced through my sun... and he was gone, the tears that flowed down my cheeks were no longer tears of happiness. Instead they were tears of grieve. I tried calling for my sun to come back, but he couldn't hear me... for my voice wouldn't come out. However, I continued trying, hoping that somehow, he would hear me... and would come back. But he didn't, and I was heartbroken. For the darkness had stealed my sun away from me. And I couldn't get him to return to me... no matter how loud I called him, he wouldn't come back...  
  
~~ Goku ~~  
  
I woke up with tears in my eyes, and the pillow my head was lying on was slightly damp. As I wiped away the tears, I reminded myself that it was only a dream, and that my sun would not leave me. But, I didn't really know Sanzo's feeling if he was suddenly fed up of me and would suddenly leave me alone... then, I would have no reason to live anymore... without my sun. Having to be alone again, was not worth living... And I stayed awake waiting for the seconds to past till morning, trying to fall asleep.  
  
As I woke up, the sun was already high up in the sky and I was wondering why nobody had woke me up. Shortly after that, the door to my room suddenly flung opened and...  
  
" ... Thwack!..."  
  
" Itai yo, Sanzo why did you do that for?"  
  
" Kono baka saru ... faster get ready, we're going out! "  
  
" Demo, I haven't eaten breakfast yet! " I said as my stomach growled, agreeing with me.  
  
" You have no time to eat, just stuff that apple in your mouth first. " Sanzo said before walking out of my room.  
  
And we went out, heading towards the town nearby. Sanzo bought for me a few nikumans!!! As night came by, we rested in an inn and while we were eating dinner in the inn...  
  
" Sanzo... where are we heading to? "  
  
" Ch, you don't need to know... Just eat while you have the chance "  
  
" Sanzo... why..."  
  
" Urusai! "  
  
And I could do nothing about it as I ate to my heart's content. But I still wondered if he was just bringing me to somewhere far away and would leave me there. As he always said that I was a bother and a burden for him to carry around... But I didn't want to believe my brains... Didn't someone say that it was better to use your stomach to think??... or was it the opposite?.Sigh... I'm already so full... and now I'm so sleepy...... and unknowingly I slept in the midst of empty plates...  
  
~~ Dream ~~  
  
This time, an even younger me appeared, and I was apparently walking with 3 elder guys... one of them was the long blonde haired guy, another one had shoulder-length brown hair and the last one had short red hair. We were walking in a field with lots of grass and it was like we were having a picnic... I was gathering different coloured flowers and then I gave them to my sun. He'd almost smiled but it changed into a frown as quickly as it appeared, but nevertheless, I saw it, and I smiled back happily at him. Then, he muttered a very soft 'Arigato' which made my smile even bigger that I could feel my mouth aching.  
  
Suddenly, all four of us were in a huge room fighting some people, which were carrying large swords. And the red haired guy I called Ken-nii-chan was already hurt and Ten-chan was healing him... Then, a guy with long beard and mustache grabbed a sword from a boy around my age called Nataku and thrust the sword into Konzen's stomach and Konzen fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. I ran to him as fast as I could but he didn't answer me when I called him. Then, out of anger, I took off my diadem... and then, my nails slowly grew longer and sharper, my ears morphed longer and was pointed at the end and my hair grew longer until it reached my waist. I started killing off anyone that was in my way, because they had hurt Konzen... my sun. And after that, I was in my cell again, without knowing what had happened. Losing all my memories...  
  
Then, I was in my cell, waiting for the sun to set, my sun appeared again, but this time he had shorter hair and he told me his name was Sanzo... he took me out from the prison I was in. I felt like I had met him before but then, he claimed otherwise. Yet unknowingly, he had replaced Konzen in my heart, and was my sun now.  
  
Again, the scenery changed and I was alone at one side of a room, I slowly observed my surroundings. I was sitting on a bed beside a window and there was a table with some food there. I realized that Sanzo was also in the same room and he was at the opposite side of the room. Hunger overtook me and I wanted to eat the food on the table, but suddenly I couldn't move by myself anymore. My legs were moving by themselves and it brought me to Sanzo's bed. Slowly my hands moved towards Sanzo's neck, I tried to pull my hands away but my strength could only hold my hands back from choking Sanzo. However the power that was overtaking me grew stronger and I couldn't stop it. As my hands found it's way around Sanzo's neck, tears once again graced my cheeks, as I was helpless... I was going to kill him. The man who had brought me out from that dark and cold cave. The man who had shown me the meaning of true freedom and happiness. The man who had became my sun. And I couldn't save him... once again, I would be unable to save my sun. And I closed my eyes, unwilling to see Sanzo's face...  
  
~~ Goku ~~  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night with tears in my eyes again... being disturbed by all those nightmare. I was in the same room as my dream and the dreadful feeling crept into my chest. I slowly walked towards the bed that Sanzo was sleeping on but he didn't move. Although I could see his chest rising up and down, I needed evidence that he was alive... I didn't mind if he would hit me on the head, because it would mean that he was alive and breathing. As I reached out to put my hand under his nose, suddenly a gun was pointed to my face and Sanzo was awake and...  
  
" Thwhack ... what the hell are you doing? Bakasaru!"  
  
But no reply was heard... the usual " Itai yo" that Sanzo was expecting didn't come out of my mouth instead I hugged Sanzo fiercely, with tears coming down my cheeks again. And I could feel that Sanzo was surprised as his body suddenly tensed up. However, shortly after that he got used to it and unexpectedly, he hugged me back... I was savoring every minute of if as it would probably never happen again. After a few minutes, Sanzo's hug had already loosened and I knew it was time to let go. My tears had stopped flowing already and then, he asked me.  
  
" What happened? "  
  
" I had a nightmare..." I said softly while trying to hold back more tears that was threatening to fall down, " I think it was my past memories... then it changed to you saving me and then suddenly you died...tsk...tsk... " I sniffed my nose, waiting for Sanzo's reply.  
  
" And how did I die? "  
  
" ... I choked you ... " I answered unwillingly, looking at the floor as I didn't dare to look at Sanzo.  
  
" Ch... and that's why you're crying..."  
  
" ... Em ..."  
  
" Bakasaru!...Thwack!! "  
  
" Nani yo, Sanzo... Itai yo!... I was scared... scared that I really killed you... and that you would leave me alone... that I wouldn't see you again, that I would lose my sun. "  
  
" Ch... you would never kill me... and even if I left you alone you would still follow me and annoy me, won't you... "  
  
" ................"  
  
" Ch... you annoying chibi-saru!...Thwack! "  
  
" Itaiiiiiiiii yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! San..."  
  
Then, suddenly Sanzo hugged me again... maybe just to comfort me... but I was still happy, knowing that my sun would not leave me...  
  
" Don't start crying over something stupid... you little chibi-saru. "  
  
" Stupid??... it's not stupid Sanzo!!.and doesn't little chibi-saru means small small-monkey??... Ne...Sanzo I'm not a small, small monkey...ne....? Eh.......... I'm not a saru... don't call me saru!!! "  
  
" Thwack! Urusai!! "  
  
" Itai yo!!!! "  
  
" Oi...saru...get off me! "  
  
" Don't call me saru!! "  
  
~~ After a few hours ~~  
  
" Oi... saru... get off me! "  
  
" Don't call me saru!! "  
  
" ...... "  
  
" .............."  
  
" Oi... saru ... "  
  
" Nani? "  
  
" Aren't you tired? "  
  
" Of what? "  
  
" Hugging me for 2 hours "  
  
" ........ Iie ........ "  
  
" Well I am... release me or die... "  
  
" ...................I'd rather die hugging you then to release you... "  
  
" .................................."  
  
" ..............."  
  
"............Click.........."  
  
" .............................................."  
  
~~ The end ~~  
  
This is something funny my sis added... Continuation...  
  
"..........Click........"  
  
'Muack'  
  
And the gun fell slowly from Sanzo's grasp...  
  
~~ The second end ~~  
  
Author's Note : How was it????? Ne?...ne??...ne???...please drop a review and tell me how I did!!!... or send an e-mail to star_foreva88@hotmail.com ...Although I was seriously bored of typing "tears fell of my cheeks", and tears..etc..but the ending was fun.. Although I think that Sanzo is out of character... isn't he? I don't think Sanzo would even tolerate being hugged for 5 minutes...hehe... Anyway hope all of you enjoyed this story!! Arigato for reading!! 


End file.
